


Agony Aunt

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band), Westlife
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an 'itch' and Paul uses his contacts from when he worked with Westlife to get Harry and Louis some help.</p>
<p>Harry discovers that his situation is not entirely original and gets some advice on how to handle the 'itch' as well as discovering a few things on the way.</p>
<p>(I will get better at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first 'dip' into One Direction fiction writing, I had previously only written Westlife fics. Kind of liked writing ShNicky again!
> 
> All totally made up in the gutter that is my mind

Harry flicked the piece of paper he held against the fingers of his other hand, his mind recalling the event that resulted with it being in his possession.

Paul had cornered him in the hotel corridor as he left his room. “Harry, look, take this.” Paul had said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he glanced up and down the corridor. “Just give him a ring. I told him you may get in contact so he’s sort of expecting you. I think you need to talk to him, he can help.” 

To say it was one of the most bizarre conversations he had ever had would have been an understatement.

So now he was pacing around his hotel room with his mind sending conflicting messages about what his next action should be. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, Harry picked up the phone.

The ringtone sounded.

“Hello.”

Suddenly feeling the confidence leave him, Harry ran a hand through his hair and gently pulled it in an attempt to ground him. “Er...hi...um.......shit! Look my name is Harry Styles and Paul gave me your number, said I needed to talk to you or something.” 

The soft Irish voice gave a gentle laugh over the line, “Yeah, Harry! How’s it going? Paul said you would probably ring.”

“Um..yeah...he said you may be able to help?” As he asked Harry gave a wince at the sound of desperation in his voice. 

“Well I can’t promise I can but I can certainly offer you some advice. Look why don’t we meet up? Grab a pen and I’ll give you my address. The wife is out tomorrow lunchtime so come over about 1pm and we can have a chat.”

Harry wrote the address down and agreed the appointment. As he hung up he realised he felt more relaxed then he had in a long time. Tossing the phone on the bed, he headed to the shower.

/////

As he drove through London Harry struggled to contain the butterflies that threatened to burst through his stomach. It took him almost ten minutes to get out of his car; it took Nicky opening his front door to prompt him out of his daydream. Taking a gulp and mentally slapping himself, Harry opened the car door.

Nicky walked down towards the car, hand extended in greeting, “Hey man, how’s it going?” 

Harry gave a small smile and accepted the hand, “Yeah, ok. Thanks for seeing me.”

“No worries mate. If Pauls thinks I can help then I am all up for imparting my wisdom to others!” Nicky flashed one of his trademark grins and led the younger singer into his house.

Tea made and biscuits on a plate, the two singers sat in the conservatory. 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Nicky asked.

Harry leaned back in the chair. “Where to start? I am in one of the most successful bands on the planet, have enough money to do what I want, plenty of fans who want me and I am shagging one of my band-mates, oh and think I am in love with him.”

Nicky let out a laugh and raised his mug in a toast, “Yep been there!”

Harry’s head shot round to face his host, a look of ‘what the fuck!’ on his face, “What?!”

“Why do you think Paul suggested we talk? I know a thing or two about keeping an on-the-road relationship going and keeping it under the radar.” Nicky’s ever present grin shining. 

“I am impressed but I don’t want ours to just be ‘on-the-road’, I want something a little more long term.”

The grin turned a little more feral, “I didn’t say it remained solely on the road.”

Harry returned the grin, “I can see why Paul suggested we talk.” Feeling himself relax into the chair, Harry sipped his tea and looked out into the garden. It was possible that this Irishman could help.

Nicky looked over at his visitor. The crease in his forehead had started to lessen and the young man seemed more content, looking less likely to flee. Paul was right, Harry needed someone else on his side who could guide him in a way that the security guy couldn’t. And if anyone knew the risks involved in being in a same sex relationship whilst also a member of an all male group; then it would be him. And if anyone knew the hassle of keeping that relationship under wraps then it would be Paul! Nicky let the comfortable silence continue for a little while longer before restarting the conversation.

“Obviously I know how the group started but you want to tell me a bit of back history?” Nicky’s tone was gentle but he was also conscious of the time. He didn’t want Georgina walking in on some of the more detailed parts of their conversations – there were something’s he was determined to keep from his wife, there was no need for her to know the more colourful aspects of ‘life on the road’. These were parts that she didn’t and will never know about. 

Harry sighed and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees. He also found himself beginning to take an interest in the pattern of his mug. “Well, I guess you have seen something of our time on X-Factor?” He looked up to see Nicky’s answer. At the small nod he continued, “Not much happened really until we got to Simon’s house. Maybe it was the sun and the exotic location, maybe it was the fact we were away from home for the first time without our parents!” He gave a small laugh, the corner of his mouth lifting as he thought of all the places he had been since without his parents. A couple of weeks in Barbados were nothing now. “Either way we felt it, this tingle when we were together, this need to touch each other – even if it was just a hand on an arm, you know? We had to touch.” Harry looked sideways at Nicky as if he was frightened of being mocked. Instead he saw understanding in the older man’s eyes. Once more Nicky gave a small nod.

“I know exactly what you mean. It’s like an itch and the only way to scratch it is by touching the other person.”

Harry gave his most genuine smile of his visit, “Yes! That’s it exactly! At first I thought it was only me that had this ‘itch’ then I noticed Louis seemed to have the same...condition, I suppose.”

“Take it its Louis then that you were talking about earlier?”

A look of fondness spread across Harry’s face as he thought about his lover. “Yeah, Louis Tomlinson.”

“So what happened next? Did it happen at the judge’s house?” Nicky prompted.

Harry gave a small shake of his head in an effort to pull himself back. “Not really, I think we were all too focused on getting through that round. We had a couple of days free time after we got through, Simon was pretty cool about not shipping us back straight away. Think he realised that this group of young lads had never been to somewhere like that before!”

Nicky joined in the laughter, remembering Westlife’s trip to film their first video. His face softening as he recalled Shane’s ‘Paddy on Tour’ look. This time is was Harry’s turn to pull him back from his daydream.

“Nothing really started until we were in the house, you know? Even then it was gradual. We were all in one room but....I suppose you could call it ‘bed hopping’ but not in a sexual sense. Remember we were mostly young teenage lads who had not been away from home for longer than a couple of days in some cases.” Worry on how his next part of the story was going to be taken began to show on Harry’s face.

Nicky was quick to reassure, “Hey I get it, been there remember?!” 

Harry started to fiddle with the mug in his hand, its presence strangely comforting. “Yeah, I suppose I’m just a bit sensitive about it all. I mean it’s not every day you hear of someone else in the same situation.”

Nicky gave a wry grin, “You’d be surprised how many people are in the same situation! It’s not as uncommon as you think.”

Harry gave a shrug, right now he wasn’t bothered by other people. He needed his situation sorting. “Anyway, let’s just say some of the lads needed a little comforting a few days in to the stay. As a result not all of the beds got slept in every night. Nothing really happened, at first anyway, just a lot of holding, cuddling and comforting each other. It wasn’t always the same two people sharing. Until it became more common for me to share with Louis, rather than with one of the other lads.” Harry lifted his head to look out at the garden again, as though images of those days in the house would be shown out in the back yard. “Eventually it became the norm for us to share, even when the others didn’t anymore. Cuddles turned to kisses and hugs and holding...well let’s just say we became familiar with the...um, contours, of each other’s bodies.” Harry felt the blush spread across his face. He had never discussed the more private aspects of their relationship with anyone. Even his band-mates didn’t really know what went one. Well, they ‘knew’ they just didn’t talk about it and the couple never did anything intimate in front of them. “Before you ask, no we never did anything when the rest of the lads were in the room!” 

Nicky gave a grin as he brought his mug to his lips. This may be the one area that the two of them differed on.

Harry noticed the gesture, “What? You never did!” he didn’t know if to be impressed or shocked. Placing his mug on the coffee table Harry turned round to face his host. “Hey mate, you can’t leave it there! How did you manage that?” Part of his mind was trying to process the information, trying to see if there was a way that methods could be transferred. The other part was cringing at the prospect of hearing the more graphic details.

Chuckling Nicky pushed himself up and tilted his mug in Harry’s direction, “Refill?” Harry gave a slight nod and joined him in the walk towards the kitchen. Filling the kettle and flicking the switch, he then turned and rests his back against the counter as Harry took a seat at the breakfast bar. “Like you two, Shane and I were friends first. The ‘benefits’ came later. When the group was first put together it was decided that Brian and I should visit the west coast of Ireland, turned out I was supposed to stay with Shane. In order that we should get to know each other better Shane’s mum suggested that we both share a room. Turns out he had a double bed and there was only room for one bed in the room! Think it was the first time either of us had ever shared a bed with another guy, didn’t really matter much though as we spent most of the night talking and getting to know each other – in a non-sexual way!” Nicky laughed as he added that last statement, he could see the way Harry’s mind was thinking. Turning round he continued with the tea making.

“So what’s your story then?” Harry asked as he took the offered mug.

“When Shane came up to Dublin he stayed with me. Again we ended up sharing a bed and again we stayed up most of the night talking! When we started the interviews and staying in hotel’s it seemed natural to share a room and more often than not we shared a bed.” Nicky took a mouthful of his tea and looked at Harry over the rim, watching as this nugget of information sunk in, the similarities between their situations becoming obvious. “Like yourselves it started with the little touches, the odd cuddle and hug. I’d been away from home before when I had played football but for Shane it was a big adjustment to overcome. He started to seek it out and I was more than willing to provide.” Nicky shifted his stance and glanced at the floor. Although he wasn’t uncomfortable talking about his relationship with Shane he was awkward with discussing Shane’s vulnerabilities. “From the off I was always open about my involvement with Georgina, hell she was the daughter of the Irish Prime Minister, I couldn’t not be! Shane was seeing Gillian too but that was kept under wraps as she was at college and didn’t need the publicity. Yet when we were on the road we never thought about the girls. Judge that as you will but I really don’t mean that in any way derogatory to them, they are both beautiful and wonderful women. Eventually the other lads found out and none of them really cared. Mark is gay himself and was very happy with his boyfriend. He hadn’t come out yet and was a little concerned that if anyone picked up on us it might cast attention on to him too. Luckily that never happened.” Nicky put his mug on the counter as he thought about some of the near-misses they had had. Tilting his head he cocked an eyebrow at his guest, “But you want to know some of the ‘finer’ details don’t you?”

Harry’s response was an embarrassed slant from the corner of his mouth. It just seemed wrong to know another guys sex life.

Pushing himself off the counter with a chuckle, Nicky clamped a hand on Harry’s shoulder and guided him back to the conservatory. “Come on lets go back in here, if G arrives home then we will hear her.” He gave as an explanation. Once they were seated he continued. “I’ve seen you and Louis on shows and I have noticed that you are both very tactile people, there’s a lot of touching there!”

Harry ducked his head; Nicky wasn’t the first person to comment on it. He looked up through his fringe, “It’s that itch I guess.”

Nicky let out a chuckle, “Yep, that itch will get you every time! Anyway, we didn’t have the luxury of such an open minded audience as there is now, although ShNicky moments soon became popular amongst the fans. Our moments in public were very subtle.”

Once again Harry found himself blushing; there was nothing particularly subtle about the moments he and Louis shared!

“They were mainly a glance or a brush. Pretty much flirting I suppose! In private it was a more... physical matter! We pretty much lived in hotels so, well, you know what they say about behind closed doors. No-one cared and no-one asked. When we were with others it wasn’t much of a problem as we had exhausted any tension before we had got there.” The feral grin reappeared. “On the bus was a different matter entirely. Bunks are not made for two people!”

Harry found himself nodding in agreement. They had tried that one the first time they got on the bus.

Nicky continued, “We were fairly lucky in that we had sections of the bus screened off; this was mainly to give people privacy if they wanted to go to bed whilst others watched TV. In our case it meant that there was an added screen to our bunks. No-one knew if bed hopping took place and to be honest only one bunk ever got slept in.” Nicky saw an eyebrow turned upwards, Harry’s interest was peaking. “Side by side is the way to go.” He sat back in his chair and rested a calf upon his thigh, a master bestowing his knowledge to his apprentice. “Not particularly comfortable but opens a variety of options up.” Nicky steepled his fingers in front of his mouth to watch Harry’s reaction, he was not disappointed.

Harry gave an awkward cough and shuffled forward in his seat. “How exactly?”

Nicky’s eyes twinkled with memory, “Well you need to hold each other quite tightly and sometimes you may find yourself having to move your hands about to search for something to grip.” Nicky waved his hands in an attempt to look innocent. “Who knows what you may reach for? Then there is the ‘problem’ of needing to press quite closely together,” Nicky’s smile turned almost sinister, “Sometimes you need to take advantage of all available space, including cracks and crevices.”  
The blush threatened to engulf Harry’s face; he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The thought of taking Louis whilst the other three were within whispering distance was both embarrassing and arousing, he wasn’t sure which was the more dominant emotion. Pulling at his jeans he thought it was the latter.

“Being quite during such activities is imperative. And as a singer you know how important it is to save your voice!” The slight humour brought Harry out from his discomfort and the two males laughed at the ‘inside’ joke. As their laughter tailed off the sound of the kitchen door opening prevented any further conversation. Georgina’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

“Nicky, I’m home!”

“In here babe!” Nicky’s glance as he rose from his chair confirmed that their conversation had ended for the moment. Greeting his wife as she entered the conservatory, Nicky introduced her to Harry. Georgina was genuinely pleased to meet him and Harry felt slightly awkward as he thought about what he had just discussed with her husband. A glance at the other male relaxed him, if Nicky wasn’t uncomfortable then he wouldn’t be. With promises to return another day Harry said goodbye and Nicky walked him to his car. “Have a think about this afternoon Harry but don’t think too hard about it. If you take nothing else away just remember that you are not the only one to have been in this situation.” He waved a hand behind him, “Don’t think about this though,” indicating the house and Harry supposed his wife, “Think about your current position and where you want it to go. Georgina is out again on Friday, if your free give me a ring and we’ll have another chat. In the mean time, go back to your man and hold him, spend time with him. Fuck the rest of them! Not literally though!” Levity returned the two men gave man-hugs and back slaps before agreeing to speak soon.

As he got into his car Harry felt calmer than he had in a long time. May be things would be okay.

/////

It was actually nearer two weeks before Harry got to see Nicky again. Harry had sent a text to Nicky letting him know his schedule and Thursday morning came with a reply advising him that Georgina was visiting her family for the weekend. Letting Paul know his movements for the day Harry went to see his new mentor. 

Greetings and tea making out of the way the two singers were sat once more in the conservatory overlooking the garden. 

“Well, how’s it going?” Nicky asked.

“Not so bad I guess,” Sighed Harry. “We’ve been recording our album so there’s been a lot of time as a group amongst the same people, which has been nice.”

Nicky tipped his head to one side, inviting an explanation.

Harry shrugged, “Well being with the same people, those that we trust and know, means that we can relax a little.”

“Scratch an itch?”

Harry’s smile was big but didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, that good ol’ itch. It’s been nice just being able to cuddle on the sofa you know?”

Nicky nodded; sometimes it was the little things. He could tell though that there was something else but rather than force the issue he let Harry tell it in his own time.

“Why do Modest! Think that they can interfere in everything? You know, we’ve been told to ‘cool off’ the touching?! I can't do that!” Nicky could tell that the idea was terrifying for the younger singer.

“There will be ways Harry.” Nicky said softly. 

“How?!” Harry asked, desperation showing in his voice.

“The cars don’t have cameras in, hotel rooms, that and trying to be subtle. “ Nicky put an emphasis on ‘trying’.

“Don’t you think we’ve tried that!” Harry exclaimed. 

“I’m not saying you haven’t," Reassured Nicky, “But just think about the ways that you can scratch rather than the ways you are stopped”

“Sorry.” Mumbled Harry. “Didn’t mean to snap but it just seems that everywhere we go we can’t be together. Even when we are together.”

“Believe me, I know. Things were slightly different for us; we weren’t supposed to show anything other than manly touches to each other. No little brushes or hugs, it was excruciating at times. All I wanted to was to hold Shane and I couldn’t.”

Guilt ran through Harry, he had forgotten that life had been different for Nicky and Shane. “Sorry, sometimes it’s hard to remember that we are not the only ones in a situation like this.” Sorry was starting to become his main word.

Nicky smiled, “I understand, really, I do. It’s hard, too damn hard, but those moments when you are on your own are all the more sweet. You can be who you want to be and fuck the lot of them.” Nicky’s mind drifted off to times when he and Shane had made the most of those times. “Sometimes you can do it ubber-subtly, you know?” The sly grin making a reappearance, “Sometimes it’s a look or a gesture, or my personal favourite, changing the lyrics or making a reference in an interview!”

Harry laughed and felt himself start to relax, this was something that he could relate to – hell it was something that he had done! “Oh yes! Lyric changing, that’s always a good one and do it right and no-one notices.” Harry gave his version of the feral grin. “I love singing ‘Little Things’ live.”

Nicky gave a knowing look; he had seen footage of the recent concerts.

“And when you choose the song or write it...” Nicky let the question hang as he sipped from his mug.

“You can use it to your advantage?” Harry answered letting the end lift up as though to get confirmation.

“Exactly.” Nicky nodded smugly, his thoughts landing on his favourite moment “Daytime Friends and Night-time Lovers was not chosen by accident you know.”

“And ‘Hey Whatever’?

“It is what it is.” Was Nicky’s answer as he lifted his eyebrows.

Harry snorted as he shook his head; the reference to Louis’ tattoos was not lost on him.

“Hey, I’ve listened to the albums, I’ve listened to the lyrics and your heart is out there. You may not be able to ‘scratch’ physically but there is nothing to stop you during the concerts.”

Harry didn’t get to answer Nicky as his phone rang. Swearing, Harry looked at the screen and pressed ignore. As he put his phone back in his pocket Nicky’s landline rang. Apologising Nicky got up to answer it, returning to his chair with it attached to his ear. “Yep will do...yeah mate good to speak to you too....give you a call back later, yeah?.....yep, see ya, bye.” Ending the call he put it on the coffee table and turned to Harry. “That was Paul, he says answer your fucking phone and he’s sent you a text.”  
Swearing once more, Harry bunched his face up. If Paul was sending text’s and ringing him that could only mean one thing, well actually two – bad news and Modest! Management. Removing his phone Harry looked at his text message and read it out. “’M&M’s say U have 2 come back now. Ppl wondering why U R @ Nicky’s. They need U 2 C K’ what the fuck has it got to do with them who I visit?” 

Nicky could feel himself wincing at the pained expression on Harry’s face. He understood what it was like to be at the receiving end of Modest!’s demands, it wasn’t right that they dictated who Harry visited but he could also imagine what the comments were and the questions being asked. Nicky knew that from the outside he wasn’t a natural choice for a house call from Harry.

Harry stood and picked his cup up. “Well I’d better go and play nice with Kendall I suppose.” He said, not hiding his lack of enthusiasm. “Thanks for the tea; can I give you a ring later in the week?”

Nicky threw an arm around Harry’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. “Course you can mate, you’ve got my number. When you are free let me know, I’ll have the kettle on.” 

Quick back slap’s at the door and they parted; Harry driving towards what the group called ‘Modest Towers’ and yet another planned meeting. Nicky closed the door and picked his phone up.

////

Once again it was several days before Harry was able to contact Nicky. A quick ring during a rehearsal break and Nicky answered sounding a little out of breath. “Hello?”

“Hi, its err Harry. Sorry, is it a bad time?”

“Harry! No, no it’s fine. Just, err, working out.”

“Oh, right, sorry to interrupt. I’m free this afternoon and wondered if that offer of a cuppa still stands?”

“Yeah of course! Could we say maybe around 3pm?”

“Great, that’s perfect! See you then!”

“Ok, see ya.” And then the call ended.

At 3pm when Harry pulled up outside Nicky’s house he was in time to see another brown haired man stood in the doorway. Nicky pulled the man in to an embrace, his hand gently rubbing up and down the shorter mans back before letting it stop on his waist, just above the back pockets of his snug jeans. As they parted Nicky let his forehead rest on the other mans before the stranger pulled away and walked down the path, hand rose in goodbye; as he did so Harry got out of his own car and passed him on the pathway, nodding his head in acknowledgement. When he reached the top of the path he saw Nicky leaning on the door-frame; wearing faded torn jeans and a pale blue buttoned shirt with only the middle three holding it closed, his bare feet crossed and his arms crossed across his chest. Eyes still fixed on the retreating man, Nicky greeted Harry, “Hi, good to see ya. You know Shane?” He asked, nodding to his leaving visitor.

Harry glanced back at the brown haired man and turned back to his host, eyebrow raised in question.

Nicky rest the side of his head against the wooden frame, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “Shane stopped by for a few hours. Was great to catch-up.”

“Bit ‘itchy’ was we?” Harry asked.

Nicky pushed himself off the frame with a grin. “Could say that.” He answered with a wink before leading the way inside. Harry followed, shaking his head. This time they sat in the lounge with their tea. Nicky must have read the question in Harry’s face at the change of venue. “The, err, covers in the conservatory are...erm, in the wash.” He coughed before sitting in one of the sofas. “So how’d it go with Kendall then?” Nicky asked as he sipped his tea, changing the conversation.

Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to discuss the soft furnishings any further; he screwed his face up and bunched his shoulders as he thought back to his orders from Modest, trying to get the images out of his mind that required cleaning the conservatory. “You know, all right. Paps got what they wanted, Modest got the rumour mill turning and Mummy K got the publicity she had paid for. Everyone’s happy!” Harry put on his best fake smile.

“Not everyone is though, are they?” Nicky asked, it was very obvious that the main ‘player’ in these publicity shots was far from happy.

“No they are not.” Was Harry’s very firm response. “Lou is getting increasingly fed up with having a ‘beard’ and Kendall has her sights on some guy in the States that mummy doesn’t think is ‘suitable’ and as she has paid for some 1D publicity she is going to get her money’s worth.” He didn’t bother to hide the bitterness in his voice.

“That’s an area that I don’t have a lot of experience with but you have my sympathies anyway.” Nicky said his voice soft.

Harry gave a small smile. “Yeah I know, thanks. But you didn’t want to hear about my moans with management. Louis and I have managed to, how shall I say, ‘practice’ some of the ‘moves’ that you suggested last time.” 

“How did that go?” Seeing the raised eyebrows, Nicky quickly added “Without the graphics though!”

A wistful look passed over Harry’s eyes. “Pretty good actually. The ‘itch’ seems to get stronger when we are not on tour, probably because of the lack of alone time. But we’ve been doing some promo across the country which has meant more hotel bedrooms than enough. Let’s just say we have been using it to our advantage.” The cheeky smile reappeared and the twinkle in Harry’s eyes was enough to convince Nicky that full advantage had been taken. “Using the same driver has been helpful and we are pretty certain he has no time for Modest either, something about an indiscretion with one of the sound guys. Didn't really want to go any further with that one! And sometimes there is a need to borrow a jumper or shirt if, for example, one of us has forgotten something...” Harry let the sentence hang. He was certain that Nicky got what he was saying.  
“Yep. It’s a pain when that happens, isn’t it?” That had always been one of his favourites. Size difference was never an issue; there was always the off chance something may fit. He just liked wearing Shane’s tops, knowing that his body had been under the material and smelling his cologne. When the itch couldn’t be scratched, other methods had to be sought and needs must. “How about during interviews and the like?” Nicky asked.

“Not quite as easy. The suits are still putting us at different ends of the row; their excuse is to stop people expecting a certain order all the time.” Harry started to roll the mug between his hands. Nicky now knew to read this as his nervous/angry fidget. “Most of the time I get through knowing that there is a car journey at the end of it.” He shrugged.

“When are you recording next?” Nicky asked as he stood up and waved his mug.

“Yeah, please,” Harry answered as he stood and they headed back to the kitchen, Nicky glancing at the clock on the way. “Not till next year, we are writing at the moment.”

“Cool, look forward to hearing a preview!” Nicky grinned. “How is recording?”

Harry smiled at Nicky’s first comment, “I’m sure I can let you have a listen, if you sign the Official Secrets Act first!” Knowing what Nicky’s second comment had meant he frowned,   
“Not so bad really. A few broom cupboards in between takes or when one of the other lads is in the booth. Lot of people about.” He added with a shrug.

Nicky nodded, he knew what the younger singer had meant. There were very few places to take time alone; it was rare to be the only group in the building. Very often someone else was recording down the hall and it only took the wrong person to walk in.

“That’s not to say we haven’t tried!” Harry smirked. “And not just on voice recording either!” He got a raised eyebrow in response before Nicky turned his attention to the kettle that had just boiled.

With a sigh Harry thought back to the recording of the ‘Little Things’ video. “Louis laughing as he sings about a cup of tea before bed in the video of ‘Little Things’ is no mistake.” He said. “He knows full well the reason behind how rough my voice sounds on that track, deep throating before recording is NOT a good idea!”

Nicky nearly burned himself as he poured water into the mugs, “Think before you speak Styles!” He shouted, “How’d I explain that one to A&E?”

Knowing that Nicky wasn’t injured, Harry laughed as he picked up a cloth from the sink. “Well I thought you’d want to know that the services at the studio have been utilised.”

Putting the kettle back down and picking up a spoon, Nicky finished making the drinks. “Shower room at the end of the stalls on the second floor?” He asked, knowing that One Direction often used the same studio as Westlife had done. Harry nodded. “Let’s just say that Shane didn’t have a cold when we recorded “What Makes A Man.” Nicky added.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he nodded, impressed.

“Brian had to come up with something to explain that throaty growl.” Nicky’s eyes glazed over at the memory as he licked his lips.

Harry sipped his tea in silence, smirking at the memories of the recording studio. As they moved back into the lounge Nicky slowly manoeuvred himself into the chair. A raised eyebrow and a knowing look gained Harry a glare from his host, although it was softened with a turned up lip of a smile. “How’s Paul been?” He asked once he was settled in the chair.

Harry relaxed into the soft chair, wiggling to let the cushions mould around him. “He’s been brilliant! He really knows how to play the game.”

Nicky nodded. “That he does. He really knows how to handle the suits too. Shane and I couldn’t have got away with half the stuff we did without him.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we have him as our tour guy. He knows a few ‘bolt holes’ too. Once he knew that I had come to see you he was more than happy to help, think he was just making sure that Louis and I were definitely going down ‘that’ road I suppose.”

Nicky let out a half laugh. “Yeah! He kinda guessed what you two were up to and he did ring to check that you had been in touch and if I could confirm, I suppose, that you two were ready for the relationship that you were already in! For an intelligent bloke he can be a bit blond at times! Don’t worry though; I didn’t let on too much of what you get up to! I don’t want to know and I’m pretty sure Paul doesn’t either. Though I’ve probably ‘been-there-done-that’” he added with a wink.

Harry smiled as he laughed. He wasn’t worried about what Nicky could have told Paul. It was just nice knowing that he had someone to talk to about his ‘itch’, someone who could relate. He looked at his watch. “Better get going, we’re off to Manchester in the morning for promo work before heading to America, so I need to get home and pack.” 

Nicky stood and held out his hand for Harry’s mug. “Yeah, I’d better get some washing on I suppose.”

Shaking his head as he smiled, Harry handed his mug over. “Thanks for everything Nicky.” He said.

“Don’t feel like I’ve done anything!”

“No you have. I was panicking that what we were doing wasn’t so much as wrong but something that we could get into trouble for. Does that make sense?”

Nicky gave a small smile. “Yes it does. And the only people you could ever upset are the suits and they are always worth upsetting!” Laughing as Harry relaxed at the joke Nicky put a hand on Harry’s arm. “It’s not wrong and never will be. Go with your heart and your stomach on this one Harry; if they say ‘yeah, I have an itch and the scratching feels damn good’ then that’s what you do. If the itch continues off tour then scratch, if you’re still itching 15years down the line then you keep on scratching!” He added with a wink.  
At the front door Nicky pulled the younger singer into a hug. “If you need a chat I’m here, remember that?”

Harry pulled away and nodded. He was going to miss his new mentor but it was comforting to know that if he needed him again that he could call.

“Now, you go and find your man and scratch like mad!”

Harry gave a laugh, “Oh I will! And you too!” He smirked.

“Oh don’t you worry about that Harry, my ‘itch’ is very regular!” The sly grin returned and Harry watched the tip of Nicky’s tongue flicked across his lower lip, very reminiscent of Louis. So much so that he could feel the itch start to spread across his lower stomach and he felt his breath hitch at the sensation. 

“Erm...yep, better get going!” Harry said and turned down the path.

Nicky held a hand in the air at the retreating figure and giggled to himself, he got the feeling that not much packing was going to take place. “See ya Harry and have a safe trip! Oh and if Dave turns up, keep an eye on him and Paul!” As Harry reached his car Nicky shut the door. Washing or phone calls? He was undecided.

Opening the car door Harry reached for his phone to let Louis know he was on his way home. He wasn’t sure what Nicky had meant with his last comment but part of his brain really didn’t want to understand it. As Louis’ voice came on the line Harry pushed down at his crotch, it was getting tighter down there. “Yeah, hi babe. I’m on my way back. Erm, got any plans for this afternoon?”


End file.
